


Deleted Scene 1: Reunion

by logos00



Series: Torchwood Series 5: The Reboot [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Angst, Children of Earth Fix-It, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logos00/pseuds/logos00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto knows he shouldn’t ask about the other timeline, the one where he was in love with Jack and then died in his arms, but he just has to know this one thing. Part of a series, but can be enjoyed as a standalone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deleted Scene 1: Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This is a porn-y companion piece to the otherwise non-porn-y “Torchwood Series 5.” It happens in the middle the first part, and is non-canonical to the second part. 
> 
> Recap: Jack and Gwen find themselves in an alternate-timeline present day where everyone is still alive and working in the Hub. Jack excitedly kisses Ianto at first sight, only to be pushed angrily away. In this reality, they ended things before becoming a couple and Ianto is totally over it. Gwen informs the team how they all died, and Ianto is chastened but still not interested. 
> 
> I’ve marked the series as complete, because the main story is, but I have some ideas for shorter bits that I may add from time to time.

“Goodnight, Ianto!” Tosh calls out as she and Owen leave for the day, right behind Gwen. Ianto waves goodbye to them. He should go, too. He should have asked his question earlier, when the others were safely nearby, and now that it’s too late he should wait until tomorrow. 

Except that he’s pretty sure he won’t sleep if he doesn’t get an answer, and there’s no reason not to go ahead and have the conversation now. It’s not like anything’s going to happen. That’s just not an option. He stands and walks up to the office, where Jack’s head is buried in a stack of papers.

“I’m just going home then,” Ianto says, leaning against a nearby table.

Jack looks up and smiles politely. “Have a good evening.”

“Everyone else has gone, are you alright to be left here on your own?”

Jack tilts his head, a slight tinge of amusement curving one lip. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I don’t know, you haven’t been here for years. Maybe something’s changed, maybe you’ve forgotten some things. I just thought I’d make sure you didn’t need any help.”

“Ianto if the other me moved the pants drawer I think I’ll figure it out,” Jack replies sarcastically and then looks back down at his papers.

“Of course. I was just offering.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” 

Ianto stands there while Jack ignores him, seriously reconsidering this plan and resolving himself to just go.

“Was there something else?” Jack asks a half second before Ianto makes up his mind.

“Actually yes.” Ianto swallows hard. “You apologized for your behaviour earlier but I should also apologize for mine. I may have overreacted a little.”

Jack sets down the pen he’s holding and gives Ianto his full attention. “You don’t have anything to apologize for,” he says sincerely. “I rather violently grabbed you and kissed you without asking first. I was the one out of line.”

“Still, I did push you.”

“It’s okay. But you look like there’s something more you want to say so why don’t you go ahead and say it?”

Ianto takes another deep breath. “Yes. Well. I can’t stop thinking about what Gwen said, when she told us all how we died. And you said that was all true.”

“Yes.”

“That I told you I loved you.”

“Yes.”

“I’m sorry, Jack, if this is painful, or unfair.” Ianto runs a hand through his hair and looks away. He can’t possibly look the other man in the eyes while he says this next part. “But I just have to know, did you say it back?”

“No, I didn’t.”

Ianto closes his eyes. Of course he hadn’t said it. Why would he? Ianto was the only one of them who was that stupid and sentimental. He opens his eyes again.

“I see. Thank you for telling me.”

Jack stands up. “And I’ve regretted it ever since. I should have said it.”

“Because it would have made a dying man feel better.” He states it as a fact, not a question.

“Because it would have been the truth.”

Ianto’s head flies up at that. If only. If only that were the actual truth and not Jack’s rose-colored memory.

Jack takes a few steps toward the corner of his desk and Ianto reflexively shifts back a few inches. Jack stops moving.

“You should go,” Jack says.

“Why?”

Jack holds himself very still. “Because I respect how you feel, but this has been a very trying day and I only have so much in me. Unless you want a repeat of what happened earlier, you should be somewhere else right now.”

Ianto doesn’t move. Jack takes another step around the edge of the desk. “Are you saying that’s what you want?” he asks, barely trusting himself to breathe.

“I don’t know what I want right now.”

Jack tightens his jaw. It’s only the tiniest of threads that is holding him back. “Don’t do that to me Ianto. It’s cruel. Yes or no.”

“I’m sorry, Jack, but it’s the truth.” This isn’t what he’d intended at all, but it would take a colder man than him to walk away now. “I honestly don’t know what I want. But it’s fairly obvious what you need. And I could be okay with that.”

It’s a terrible line of reasoning but the tiny thread breaks and Jack is across the room and on him, latching onto to his mouth like a drowning man gasping for breath. 

And now it all comes back to Ianto. The way Jack’s lips feel, the way he tastes, that maddening intoxicating _smell_. The years fall away and he’s that dumb boy again, willing to ignore sense and reason and even his own sexuality just to be a part of this. The piece of him that cares is washed under by the intensity of it all. Because it’s the same but it’s also different. It’s all that wonderful Jack-ness, only shot through with an unbearable aching need that only Ianto can fulfill. It tastes like power.

“Ianto,” Jack mumbles as his lips travel across cheeks, ears, neck. “Oh my sweet Ianto. My love.” Then he catches Ianto’s mouth again and pushes forward with his tongue, pressing his whole body in so tightly Ianto can hardly breathe. For split second he’s genuinely concerned he’s about to be crushed to death, but then Jack’s arms release him and move down his sides. His hands unfasten Ianto’s belt, pushing down his trousers, and reaching in to oh god wrap those delicious fingers around him and pull, ever so gently. Ianto throws his head back and moans as Jack kisses a line down his throat, then keeps heading south.

“Let me hear you, Ianto,” Jack sighs as he gets to his knees. “Please. Let me hear how I make you feel.”

And then Jack’s tongue darts across the head and Ianto has no choice but to oblige him with a low cry. Jack makes a small noise that could be a whine or a sob and then takes Ianto in, slowly, deliberately, with lips and tongue and just the faintest brush of teeth, giving it everything he’s learned in every one of his lifetimes.

“Oh god… that’s… oh god…” Ianto has just enough presence of mind to try to give Jack what he wants, but he’s never been much of a talker and pretty soon he loses the ability to do more than moan and cry. Which is fine with Jack. It’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever heard and it spurs him on to more, to faster.

“Jack,” Ianto barely manages to form the words. “There was a… you used to…” 

Jack understands and does that thing he used to do and Ianto loses it, his climax ripping from his body as he cries out loud enough to hurt his own ears. When it’s finally over his knees give out and he slides to the floor next to Jack.

They kiss for a while longer, and it’s good, it’s very good, but as the blood returns to Ianto’s brain he starts to realize the implication here. How very fucking far he is from what he meant to do, and how unacceptably far from who he needs to be. Jack might believe this is love but Ianto learned better a long time ago.

Still. He is a gentleman.

“Do you want me to…” he starts to ask, but Jack cuts him off.

“No. You don’t need to do anything. This was enough.”

Which just makes Ianto feel even worse about what has to happen next.

“In that case I think I should go now.”

Jack smiles that particular, charming, I-don’t-give-a-fuck smile he only uses when he really really does give a fuck, and says, “if that’s what you want.”

“I still don’t know what I want.”

“Well,” Jack drops the smile halfway into something closer to sincerity. “Let me know when you figure it out.”


End file.
